


dean blows

by anya_ackles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Parent John Winchester, First Time Blow Jobs, Guilty Dean Winchester, M/M, Underage Sam, Weecest, blowjob, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1919595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anya_ackles/pseuds/anya_ackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam feels ignored by dean. Both pining for each other secretly...finally dean comes through.<br/>Sam is 15, dean is 19</p>
            </blockquote>





	dean blows

 

Sam glares at his father, hands balled into fists at either sides and panting.

Taking a deep breath he turns and walks swiftly to his and dean's room and slams the door, as if on his father's face and feels no satisfaction.

He slumps down on the edge of the bed facing away from the door and towards the open window, gentle breeze beating on his face. He's eyes start to tear up. But he urges them away - the Winchester way to deal with momentary weaknesses. 

He looks out, straight ahead, to seek distraction, anything to forget those words spoken so bitterly by his father. _I wish you had died in_ _that fire._

His ribs give a painful clench and he struggles to swallow down a sob.

The door creeks open and he knows its dean. Its always dean. He has no one else but his brother who has been busy lately. Too busy to prevent john from hitting sam few weeks back or to notice the bruises after, or just to be there for him. He feels another sob making its way up. He swallows again.

Dean sits on the other edge of the bed, at arm's length. After a few breaths in silence dean speaks softly "let it go, man". Sam exhales the air he just realized he was holding.

"I don't know how" Sam says in thick voice without thinking or turning back to look at his brother.

"How about-" dean desperately tries to complete that sentence on a positive note.

Eventually Sam gets tired of waiting and lays down on his side, still not looking at dean, and closes his eyes. The last thing Sam remembers is dean's eyes at the back of his neck before drifting to sleep.

The next couple of days, Sam locks himself either in his and dean's room (since dean hardly _is_ around anymore to complain) or hides out in the school library. John never once bothers to call him downstairs for dinner and dean only comes home to crash in their shared room for the night, smelling of everything Sam doesn't wanna think about.

After a week, John has to leave again. Sam doesn't ask or care enough to ask for how long this time or where to. He is still sitting on his bed, nose buried in yet another book when he hears dean's sincere _yessir_ followed by the rumble of the truck which eventually fades away _._

The staircase creeks under footsteps getting slower as they approach the door. Sam takes his book and begins to walk toward the bathroom. He's not ready to be around dean yet. Honestly, he didn't think he'd need to any sooner since dean has been basically missing for so many daylights.

"Sam" Its sounds too loud in the silent room. Sam keeps walking. _I don't give a shit if he hits me_.

Suddenly a hand lands on his shoulder and he immediately tenses. Dean spins him around to face him.

"You have been avoiding me the whole damn week, Sam, what the hell?"

Sam stares right ahead at the wall behind dean over his shoulder.

"Look at me, damn it" dean suddenly sounds demanding and _concerned_? Sam cant help but look right into his eyes.

He reminds himself that he can not just melt into those green eyes and forgive him. After all he really doesn't deserve it and _why_? Cause he's been absent for so long that Sam has forgotten how he used to sound arguing with dean and calling him a jerk. He feels like he has lost all ability to speak. He's at peace with the idea though- never to speak again. May be he'll become a monk.

 _Hang on, what did he just say_? I _have been avoiding_ **him**?!

Sam feels his anger threatening to burst out and he doesn't even try to stop it.

"Avoiding _You_? Dean, you have been absent for more than just a week. And for what? To fuck any warm body that smiles at you? Girls that don't even _know_ you, or _try_ to know you. And if they did, they'll be running for the hills dean." dean's face hardens but Sam continues "But **I** won't. I _know_ you and I'm here. But you don't want me- don't want to spend time with me."

Sam stops and goes over what he has just said. That is not what he had wanted to say.

Dean's face is one without expression. He stares at Sam long and hard before taking a step back. "Well, if that's what you think Sammy..." he takes another step back and before he knows it he's out the door and driving his baby out the parking lot.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Dean has no idea where he's going or why. He just needs to think, clear his head.

He makes a left on autopilot. There's no fucking way Sam meant it, the way dean's sick twisted mind thought. Nevertheless, it did not stop dean's heart or his dick from swelling with hope. Dean stops the car abruptly in the middle of the road. _Get a grip_.

He exhales and slowly lets his hand drop on his lap.

He needs to be careful around Sam. Or he just might touch him in the worst way. _You don't want me_.

 _No, dont want to spend time with me, that's what he said_ , dean corrects himself.

He starts feeling that familiar feeling of hopelessness when another car's headlights blind him momentarily.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sam decides to prepare dinner. May be spaghetti, fairly easy and dean's favorite. _Dean would probably be drunk out of his mind to be of any use._ God knows he hasn't had a proper meal himself in days _._

Just as he is tossing dinner for the final time, he hears the impala roar. Sam cant help but smile. Its only 10.

The door slams open before Sam can open it all the way. Sam watches in dread as dean leans against the doorframe, one arm bloody red and face slashed in a million places.

 "Dean" Sam whispers while supporting his injured brother to the bed

"What happened?"

"Baby..almost got crashed." Sam tears open his shirt and starts cleaning the arm. "But the other car turned and crashed down a slope"

"Then how the hell did You get injured?" Sam asked with pure confusion.

"Couldn't just leave the guy there to die now could i?" he watches sam intently poking his arm and wincing as if its _his_ arm that's red.

There's no more questions from Sam as he finishes with the arm. Dean feels almost too happy about the whole situation.

"The arm looks fine" Sam mumbles after a while and dean gets to working on his pained expression. Sam looks at up at him "But your face, man."

Sam straddles dean's lap. _Whoa_. Dean freezes in place as sam leans in to take a closer look. "You really couldn't save your pretty face?" Sam teases and starts blotting cotton over the cuts slowly.  

When he rolls his hips to duck down for the chin, dean has to bite his lips to stifle a moan. He starts to harden under Sam's weight. _Perfect_.

He doesn't remember exactly when he went into fantasy mode, thinking of sam doing it on purpose, teasing him and giving him a boner so that he could suck it later. Dean opens his eyes ( _when did he close it_?) to find Sam looking at him funny. They are both dazed. Sam trails his eyes to his nose down to his swollen lips. He slowly brings up a finger to place over dean's corner lip, nearly touching.

He pulls out a tiny shard of glass from the soft skin. Sam watches it bleed a little. He feels like licking it but instead he slowly smears the blood on the bottom lip with his thumb. Dean's lips part under his finger and Sam is filled with such an intense need it fills him up like a force . He tugs at dean's short hair ever so slightly that a whoosh of warm air escapes dean's parted mouth and hits Sam right on his lips.

"Sammy..." dean exhales and then swallows. Sam is quick to follow the bob of his Adam apple and desire begins to cloud his fuzzy brain. He leans toward it slowly...

"Its getting late" dean manages to say. _Where are you going with this genius_?

Sam straightens up and quickly nods his stupid, fuzzy head.

"Why don't you..uh" dean tries to make his voice sound less hoarse ".. go to bed, uh sleep and I'll clean up quick" he fails miserably.

Sam nods again looking disappointed. He peals himself from dean's lap and walks over to his own bed. 

Dean quickly goes to the bathroom, hoping that his little brother hasn't felt his hard member on his ass. Dean bites back a groan just from thinking about it.

Sam feigns sleep until dean's soft snores gives him the green light.

He can feel it in his bones now. This want is going nowhere. It'll only get worse with time like it already has.

He lets himself acknowledge this while his hard on is getting more and more difficult to ignore. He groans and shifts to face dean. _He always sleeps on his stomach_.

Sam palms his cock over his pyjamas. Dean, vulnerable this way, has always made Sam crazy with want. He moans softly and eyes snap over to dean's face. _Still asleep_.

Sam's eyes wander across the body laid right before him. Dean spread out for him. He palms harder, wonders what it will feel like to grab those plump ass cheeks and squeeze with both hands. To lean above dean, naked and lick his way down to that throbbing dick and give it a long suck.

Sam pulls out his rock hard dick as another groan escapes him. He strokes it a few more times, rough like his brother's hand would. He closes his eyes and imagines dean's hard muscles overpowering him, controlling his body, using it however he pleases. Sam's strokes are coming faster now, cant help imagining dean doing this to him, pumping vigorously cause he can't wait to taste his little brother's come.

The bed creeks loudly. Sam opens his eyes and withdraws his hand from his prick as fast as he could.

Dean is sitting right at the edge of Sam's bed, watching him with predatory eyes.

"Don't stop" Sam can hardly make out the words pouring out of his brother's mouth.

He wants to touch himself, do whatever dean wants him to, anything. _Fuck_. His body's still grounded under dean's gaze, and aroused like he had never been before in his life.

He watches dean panting furiously. In different circumstances Sam would have thought of a monster in the room, with the focused look dean is giving him. But no, he is the object of interest here. His dick to be exact. " Dean.."

Dean suddenly surges forward, down as Sam watches with gaping mouth. Before either of them realizes, dean is moaning around Sam's dick like a whore.

"Oh fuck dean.." Sam arches up upon contact. Electricity runs through his every vein originating from his dick, which is currently inside dean's hot, wet mouth. _Fuck_.

Dean sucks the very tip of the cock and looks up to Sam, who is writhing with a pained expression plastered to his face, fisting the sheets but never looking away from dean.

Dean feels blood rushing to his cock so fast, he feels like 16 again. He strokes the cock slowly, letting the precome coat it all the way. The smell is intoxicating. He licks a large portion from the very base to the tip and Sam goes to slutty town.

"Jesus dean, don't stop. Ahh.." sam whines. Dean takes the entire length inside at once, coating with slick saliva and starts bobing his head.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Sam thrusts his hips forward with the rhythm. Dean takes it all in. Everytime the tip of the cock brushes his throat, his dick twists with lust. He sucks harder as Sam speeds up.

"More dean, morrre" Sam grabs dean's head with both hands and fucks his mouth harder and deeper.

Dean groans deep in his throat, sending Sam over the edge all of a sudden. Sam's thrusts one last time before shooting semen down his brother's throat with never ending force. Dean swallows it all while he strokes himself vigorously fast to completion. He finally comes with Sam's cock in his mouth as Sam watches him close his eyes and shudder.

Sam half sits, half lies on bed as he basks in the afterglow of such an intense orgasm. Dean comes to lay beside him a moment later.

Sam wonders if he should say something. But decides the talk can wait. Besides, he's really getting drowsy now.

 Dean nudges him to make some room for him in the bed.

"Dude, are you the cuddling type, cause.." 

"Shut up sasquatch" Sam chuckles but moves.

"And next time, its your mouth bitch" dean grumbles and pulls Sam closer contently.

Sam hums in agreement and nestles in closer.

Dean chuckles, the fainest sound.

 

FIN

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 3rd fic, 2nd with incest. Hope you like it.  
> let me know with kudos and comment to give any sort of advice. :)  
> *mobile written*


End file.
